One issue with communicating data over a wireless network is transmitting and receiving packets that may include preamble fields. Another issue with communicating data over a wireless network is that often more than one standard may be in use in a WLAN. For example, IEEE 802.11ax, which may be referred to as HEW or HE, may need to be used with legacy versions of IEEE 802.11.
Thus there are general needs for systems and methods that allow for signaling high-efficiency packet formats using a legacy portion of the preamble of the packet.